grosserygangcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grossery Gang Comics
The Grossery Gang Comics are a comic strip created by DeviantArt user WallyMatchstick and launched in April 12, 2019. It is based off The Grossery Gang, a brand of collectible figurines made by Australian-owned toys company, Moose Toys. Due to the creator's love from the brand, even having collected various characters, decided to make a comic strip for the brand. It premiered in DeviantArt. Strip overview The strip is about various situations from the grosseries. All the characters are from Series 1 and sometimes OCs from other DeviantArt users make an appearance. Certain strips are based off internet memes, among images and quotes. Grosseries are regularly unpainted, considered to be filled of white colour. Although characters aren't technically coloured, their outlines are, showing various colours that are actually part from their two regular variants. The Trashed Cans, the limited edition team from Series 1, are featured in special comics where the environment, supposed to be the Store Room from Yucky Mart, which is actually coloured but the colour given to the Store Room varies. The Trashed Cans, ironically, are filled of colour, specifically their actualy colors, while their outlines aren't, simply depicted as black. The team is also meant to only be featured with other grosseries if the comic strip the latters appear in is coloured. To avoid confusion from who's speaking, all the characters' dialogues are shown with their main colors. Despite the white environment in regular comics, there has been mention of locations like restaurants, houses and etcetera, but these mentions are considered to be done rarely, and however, all the locations are still depicted with the white background. There are also running gags in the strip. Milestones *The Grossery Gang Comics hit 1 strip with the release from the premiere, "Boneless Putrid Pizza". *The Grossery Gang Comics hit 10 strips with the release from "Salsa". Strip types *'Regular strips:' These strips are the most commonly made. They are set in the white world and the characters aren't painted but their outlines are. The first strip from these is "Boneless Putrid Pizza". The titles from the strips vary. *'Milestone celebrations:' These strips are made to celebrate milestones that the comic strip got. The first strip from these is "Salsa". The titles from the strips vary. *'Bad Soy's Bad Days:' These strips are regularly made with the design of regular strips and are rarely coloured. These are the most common strips that Bad Soy and Burnt BBQ Sauce appear in, but they are rarely seen in other strips. Sometimes, other characters might also appear in the strips. The first strip from these is "Bad Beard Day". The titles from the strips consist of "Bad Day", with a word between "Bad" and "Day". *'The Life Of The Trashed Cans:' These strips features coloured characters and environment. The strips only allow the Trashed Cans team to appear in, and therefore makes them the only characters to be consistently painted. Although these strips are made for the Trashed Cans, the team is also shown rarely in other strips. The first strip from these is "Laughing Trashed Pineapple Can". The titles from the strips vary. Characters *'Primary:' Primary characters are considered to be the characters that appear very frequently in the strip and can be considered the protagonists and main characters from it. This category of characters has a total of 19 primary characters without counting variants, and 38 if variants are counted. They are all listed with a green name in character lists. *'Secondary:' Secondary characters are considered to be the characters that have a fine number of appearances but aren't shown that much like primary characters and can be, obviously, considered the supporting characters from it. This category of characters has the highest number of them, with a total of 41 secondary characters without counting variants, and 82 if variants are ocunted. They are all listed with a blue name in the character lists. *'Tertiary:' Tertiary characters are considered to be the characters that appear rarely in the strip and can be considered the minor characters from it. This category of characters has the fewest number of them, with a total of 18 tertiary characters without counting variants, and 36 if variants are counted. They are all listed with a brown name in the character lists. Trivia *The most common running gag in the strip is that characters leave a scene mostly because to avoid conflicts or trouble in the situations, or sometimes they do it randomly. A message will appear saying "- has/have left the chat", while the first word is the name(s) from the character(s) who have left the scene. **Sometimes, something similiar happens where characters leave a scene, but however, without the message. *Although there are primary characters, due to the lack of a character having a high number of appearances, neither a protagonist nor antagonist are given to the strip. *The reason why strips are mostly drawn in a white world and the characters are regularly unpainted is because the creator, WallyMatchstick, found it easier to draw the strips. *The strip is not for exclusive characters and variants. *Actually, the strip already excited. A prototype was done around late March and early April 2019 but all of the strips were removed after WallyMatchstick decided to not implement Series 2 to the strip, thinking that it might not allow Series 1 characters to still appear. The prototype only made it to 24 strips. Category:The Grossery Gang Comics